


Worshipful Attention

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has a question about Viggo's...er... screen practices. *grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worshipful Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caras_galadhon), [Savageseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/gifts).



> For the lovely Wicked Sisters [**caras_galadhon**](http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/) and [**savageseraph**](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/) on their birthday.

  
Sean was on the couch, Viggo on the floor, Viggo's head resting against Sean's thigh and Sean carding his fingers through Viggo's hair. Another exciting night in the Bean-Mortensen household.  
"Vig?" Sean ventured, voice a little hazy with lassitude.  
"Mmmm?"  
"Why is it that in so many of your movies, when you're, y'know, pretending to get it goin' with your girl, you always go down on her first?"  
Silence from the man at his feet. Sean began to regret he'd asked the question. But when Viggo replied, it was in a gentle, slightly curious tone of voice, and Sean got the feeling that he'd never really thought about it before. Then he was glad he'd asked--he always enjoyed finding out new things about his man, things no one else knew.  
"I guess it's a form of worship for me--I've always enjoyed giving head, whether to men or women, and I like to think I'm pretty good at it."  
Sean snorted. "If that was fishing for a compliment, then yeah, you are."  
"I wasn't, not really, but thanks--always good to know my talents are appreciated. But there's something more than that with women and men I really respect... then it becomes almost like worship."  
"Worship?" Sean's tone was skeptical--and though Viggo wasn't looking at him, had in fact had his eyes closed throughout the conversation, he could almost see the raised eyebrow.  
"Sure, think about it. The pose, on your knees in front of one you love, head bent, lavishing attention on the source of creation. In Kundalini yoga the second chakra is the center of creation--its name, Swadisthana, means 'abode of the vital force' or 'dwelling place of the self'--and it's located right there, at the sex organs. You're paying homage to that every time you lick a woman or suck a man into orgasm, swallowing the juices of creation, humbling yourself at their feet. Worshiping at the altar of creation, really. And if you maintain eye contact with them the entire time, it's almost a spiritual experience sometimes, seeing their soul in their eyes."  
"Mmm." Viggo knew that sound--Sean thought he was lecturing, and wasn't in the least convinced.  
"Look, I'll show you."  
"Now that I can believe." Sean chuckled.  
Viggo shook his head. "One track mind. Anyway, stand up." Sean did, and Viggo followed. "Just let me lead here, relax and trust me."  
Sean looked at him, all barriers down, his eyes open and trusting. "I do."  
"I know," Viggo said softly.  
Cupping Sean's face in his hands, he feathered his fingers along Sean's hairline, down his temples, his cheeks, his lips, settling at his jaw. Gently, he leaned in and kissed Sean, slowly and reverently. Sean, sensing the tenor of the moment, allowed it.  
Viggo's hands made short work of Sean's shirt, and his body followed his hands to leave him kneeling at Sean's feet. His eyes locked with Sean's as he pushed down the other man's sweats and balanced Sean as he stepped out, leaving him naked and proud under Viggo's gaze.  
"Beautiful, my love, thou art beautiful," Viggo breathed, and knowing that, at least to Viggo, he was, Sean only nodded.  
Viggo's hands mapped the length and heft of Sean's erection, feeling the pulse of it under his hands. Reverently, he bowed his head to take it in his mouth, feeling it slide deeper and deeper until the head touched the back of his throat. He swallowed, once, heard Sean's grunt and felt the aborted lunge under his hands.  
Opening his eyes, he began to slide his mouth up and down, twisting at the top, flicking his tongue across the spot just beneath the head. His hands cupped around Sean's full, heavy balls, rubbing and stroking in time with his mouth.  
Again, he looked up and locked eyes with Sean, whose green eyes were glowing, full of passion and all the love he felt for Viggo at that moment--and a growing understanding that made Viggo bend to his task all the more joyfully.  
Stroke, slide, suck, lick, flicker... one last series and a hard, fast suck at the top, around the leaking head, and Sean moaned, and Viggo tasted the sharp, acrid spurts of his come, swallowing greedily. Neither of them looked away, not until Viggo, a little regretfully, let Sean's softened cock slip from his lips.  
Viggo pressed his head against Sean's hip and closed his eyes. He loved fucking, loved it a lot--but this act was more intimate for him. Sean's hand carded through his hair, slowly.  
"I understand, Vig. You're right." Sean's voice was sex-drugged, but perfectly clear. "And now it's my turn to worship." He pulled Viggo to his feet, kissed him once, and then gracefully sank to his knees.  
"Amen," whispered Viggo, as Sean's mouth closed over him.  



End file.
